Nayelle Tsu'Rae
Tumblr ouuvgzR3201qjtxoeo3 1280.jpg 'First Name' Nayelle 'Last Name' Tsu'Rae 'IMVU Name' Alyzstra 'Nicknames' Naya 'Age' 25th of February, 24 Earthyears. 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5ft7 'Weight' 150Lbs Race/Physiology Asterian; Mostly resembles other humanoid-races at first sight, but that is far from true. Race History; Eons ago, the Asterians were a slow blooming race, decades behind other planets in terms of evolution - Until an ancient alien race crashed into the planet; Yur'Bum. Unable to repare their massive ship they took to the residents of the planet. The savage yet naieve Asterians saw their arrival as a Godly occurrence and worshipped the new arrivals. Taking in their knowledge and accepting their technology, the visitors had to help the Asterians a little bit in advancing to a new age, since they needed resources to fix their ship.- The Asterians often brought gifts as a means of graditude or as a sacrifice to their new Gods. What neither of the races were aware of, the crashlanding had released gamma radiation through cracks that ran deep inside the planets core and they were seeping out, slowly changing both races over time. The first few years the affects were minor, but after a few decades slight changes became noticable. The Asterians took on a whole different posture, instead of standing hunged over they could stand up right, they had lesser body hair, facial features were more refined, their already heightened senses became more defined.(In the sense that each person would later on develope one or two senses that were way above average for their race.) They build gigantique cities, temples, monuments, even tombes for the dead, all with the same architecture as their ancestors had but with the new technology their Gods had gifted them. While the Asterians were making such progression, the visitors on the contrary were becomming ill and weak. In an effort to come up with a cure they had asked for the strongest of the Asterian warriors, they would receive a gift from their Gods. And so they did, the visitors studied the Asterians, cutting them open whilst still awake and alive, putting them through various tests and exposing them to countless of chemicals. Eventually they did find a cure that made the visitors strenght equal to that of the Asterians, only the affects didn't last for as long as they had hoped. So they needed more to support their people. This was the turning point that started the eternal war between the Asterians and their Gods. What the Asterians didn't know, throughout their stay they were slowly draining their beloved homeplanet of it's precious resources, leaving the Asterians to fight for a dying planet until the visitors had repaired their ship. Physiology; Enhanced hearing: *Increased ability to differentiate and split sounds to identify and process them in parallel, for example listen to 5 or more different conversations at once in a noisy room and be able to relay what was said later; *The ability to hear a frequency and quickly identify it approximately; Enhanced Braincapacity: *65% of max capacity compared to humans who only use 10% according to archives. Shapeshifting *Some are capable of temporarily transform their bodies into that of an animal granted to their ancestory-line by the visitors long ago. Adaptibility *The ability to cope with unexpected disturbances in the environment or adapt to circumstances such as combats. The body is also self learning; meaning that it can learn abilities from observation and even master how to dodge or counter. (More to be added soon) 'Behaviour/Personality' Naya could be described as a stubborn one, determined once she had her mind set to something she will not stop until she has reached her goal, no matter what the outcome might be. Unless someone can convince her with some common sense. She is socially awkward (kinda like Drax in GotG) but she will defend those who she sees as 'friends' even if it were a surperior she was facing. No matter what your status is, you need to show respect to get some in return. Naya is an avid smoker and she will take a break or a moment to light up a cigaret wether she is on a mission or not.(More to come) Appearance Nayelle has a fairly tanned skin which accentuates her bright blue eyes. Raven shoulderlength strands with two thickly braided locks tied with golden rings frame her face and keep most of her hair besides her bangs out of the way when she's on the job. A black symbol (The eye of Ra) around her eye marked the woman at a young age, how and why she never found out. Most of her usual attire consists of tightly yet stretchy fabric, all in black and blue hues with the occasional golden accent here and there, showing off her voluptuous hourglass figure. If she has some free time, Nayelle is usually found roaming the streets and local markets or at her dorm painting her nails with her favorite nailpolish. 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation/Rank' The Operatives is the unofficial nickname of the Investigation Sector of the General Affairs Department (alternatively, the Department of Administrative Research ) They work inside the Department of Public Safety on the left wing of the SC building. The Operatives act similarly to an intelligence agency or investigative bureau, engaging in reconnaissance and espionage, or even black ops, including kidnappings and assassinations, on behalf of the corporation. The reputation of the OPERATIVES is that they are consummate professionals, adhering to the mission no matter what. Even if it means killing their family, they would still complete the job. Rank: 3rd Class. Fighting Style To be added 'Weapon of Choice' A large blaster gun that can be unvolded to a double bladed polearm. Inventory Scales: 1500 Abilities(2) *Accelerated Development. *Enhanced Stamina. Means of Transportation Motorcycle. Allies/Enemies To be added 'Background' *Three years before the resistance finally won the war on the dying planet Yur'Bum, Nayelle was fighting along side of her father, Annu, driving back the front line of the enemy's army. Right when they were on the verge of victory Annu was decapitated right infront of his daughter's eyes by a vicious brute Briax. The shock hit her hard and she was stunned to the ground as some drops of his still warm blood splattered over her face. Briax took advantage of this opertunity and took Nayelle back to their main ship, it as customed that women on the battlefield were taken and used as breeding machines to create a hybrid race, more stronger than any of the other two. Asterians could bare 3-5 'cubs' or children at the one time (Taking only 3 months of pregnancy), depending on the blessing they were given decades before the war began. *The remaining three years of the war, the constant torture had left their scars behind and changed the way her mind processes information and her perception on the world. Which in turn lead her back to a more feral state of mind. She was never able to process the death of her father and didn't even know if anyone she knew was still alive. So when the war was finally won she didn't even recognize her own kind and tried to escape by stealing one of the escape pods, which was preset to Amamakko'.'' *More to come soon. '''Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Apporved Category:RPC